The path you chose for me
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donatello doesn't want to be a ninja anymore and you can't blame him. better than it sounds! R


**I thought of this after my brother and I had a weird chat about how our parents were trying to take over our lives and it turned out that they actually couldn't care less, they love me really XP I don't think this would actually happen but I don't think I would blame Don for what he does..**

**anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

**The path you chose for me**

The four teenage turtles were kneeling in front of their Sensei/Father, he had decided that it was time to attack and was currently giving them a speech.

''This is going to be a large battle but remember my sons, we must work together!'' Splinter nodded,

''Hai'' the four turtles grinned,

''Destroy as many foot as possible in order to get to Oruku Saki!''

''Hai''

''You must work hard to follow the path you have chosen'' Splinter frowned as one of the four faces fell,

''Hai'' Three of the turtles called one of them stayed silent. It was Donatello.

''Donatello, why haven't you agreed'' Splinter asked, the other three looked round at Don.

''Well... We shouldn't have to kill all these foot... if we didn't choose our path'' Donnie frowned,

''What do you mean Donatello?'' Splinter asked, ''It is your duty as ninja to serve your master, it was the path you chose''

''No it wasn't'' Donnie insisted, ''I didn't CHOOSE to be a ninja, I was forced into it''

''Are you saying you would rather be something else?'' Leo asked shocked,

''Well... In all honesty... yes'' Donnie shrugged,

''Really?'' Mikey asked with a grin,

''Of course, i don't like killing innocent people. I don't like being a ninja'' Don shrugged, Mikey grinned at him,

''It would be so awesome to be something else..'' Mikey closed his eyes as he imagined himself as an astronaut.

''Donatello, you owe your life to the art of ninjitsu!'' Splinter frowned,

''It's ninjitsu that's going to take my life away...'' Donnie insisted, ''I didn't choose this path! I would never choose this path if I had the choice!''

''AND WHY NOT?'' Splinter growled, ninjitsu was very important to him and nobody was going to bad mouth it.

''BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA KILL PEOPLE!'' Don shouted back, ''THESE PEOPLE MIGHT HAVE FAMILIES! CHILDREN OF THEIR OWN! SOME OF THEM MIGHT NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY'RE FIGHTING FOR!''

''ENOUGH!'' Splinter yelled,

''Sensei..'' Raph began as Don panted from his outburst.

''How long have you felt this way?'' Splinter didn't look at Don,

''For... For as long as I can remember...'' Donnie admitted quietly, ''i thought it was cool at first but then you taught us how to kill and...''

''Enough... do not say another word'' Splinter growled in a hushed voice, ''We will discuss this more once I get home... you must stay in this room while we go to battle''

''WHAT!?'' The three turtles yelled in surprise,

''Sensei.. we need Donnie for all the techno stuff!'' Raphael insisted,

''we can't just go with out Don!'' Leo swallowed, ''We're a team!''

''I DO NOT CARE! GO NOW!'' Leo and Raph rushed out of the room as Sensei followed them, Mikey hung back and stared at Donnie,

''Bye Donnie... I'll see ya when we get back'' Mikey smiled sadly,

''Sure...'' Don smiled back, Mikey rushed out the room.

Splinter was furious, how could one of his own children betray him like that? He had wasted years of teachings on Donatello, well at least three of his sons were well behaved.

Donatello waited for the sound of the lair door slamming shut then leapt up and into the lab. He knew he'd have to leave sooner or later, he knew he couldn't live a life of murder so he had packed up his stuff last week. It was all in a large metal trolley, he put the last few things on the trolley before picking up his bo staff. He may not approve of violence but if the situation called for it he wanted to be ready, He picked up a few ninja stars as well before walking out of the lab. He looked around the lair for the last time, he then shut the lab door and locked it before packing the only key. He wasn't planning on returning.

''Goodbye lair.. lab.. guys... Sensei'' Donnie whispered as he opened the lair door and walked out. He pushed his trolley along the tunnels as he thought about where to live, he could only think of one place he could go.

Donatello loaded his gear onto the plane, he was about to go in as well when three dark figures shouted to him.

''DONNIE!''

''DON'T GO!''

''PLEASE DON'T GO''

Donnie let a tear slide down his face then he entered the baggage hold of the plane. It was the last plane of the day to go to Japan.

''DONNIE!'' The turtles called but Donnie was gone, Splinter stood behind them. he shook his head in disappointment and sadness.

None of them knew where he had went, they still don't. Donatello had disappeared off the face of the earth. That night though there had been news of a plane crash and the turtles feared the worst but a week later a strange letter came to them through April.

**Dear guys,**

**I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye but**

**I just couldn't stay! I can't live a life of murder..**

**I'll miss you... really I will, I'm not going to tell you**

**where I went but you should know that I'm safe and well**

**Please don't try to find me.. I don't want to go back.**

**Mikey, Raph and Leo... I wish I could be with you**

**maybe one day our paths will cross but hopefully you**

**guys will understand when that happens,**

**I hope so.**

**Donatello **

They didn't get any other letters from Donnie, they felt that they did understand though. Now they're just waiting for their paths to cross.

Donatello on the other hand, He now lives in a very technical house that he built himself! He lives there with all the things he needs to make his life easier, He still trains even if it won't be of any use to him. He now wears japanese clothes as a disguise, there's only one thing missing for him. His brothers. One day they will meet but it may not be in a way they expected.

* * *

**Remember this is only a one-shot unless you guys want me to make a sequel or something. Please Review xx**


End file.
